


Coping Mechanisms

by Decepticrazy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Humiliation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silverbolt fears the sky but is forced to heed it's call, both for his own sanity and his team's safety. The constant stress and fear build up from time to time, leading the seemingly proud mech to find a barren empty place to let his spark out and finally break down. This time he is discovered however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pointlessly self indulgent humiliation fic. wooooo

Silverbolt trudged through the desert alone and miserable. He'd given up on flying, forcing himself to take his routine flight today like any other day but not able to quell the fear this time, not able to overcome his weakness. Silverbolt feared the sky, feared falling to his death, feared the freedom it appeared to offer while at the very same time threatening disaster at any moment. Deactivation could lurk just around the next corner. What if his fuel guage was off? What if he glitched out or malfunctioned while in flight? All it took was a few wires getting crossed, a distraction, a stray shot, almost anything and he was done for! He would spiral to his grizzly death, crash into thousands of pieces in an almighty explosion of energon and wrecked parts. It was all he could think about whenever he took to the skies, picturing his own death over and over along with that of his team. 

This terrible fear was why Silverbolt was such a cautious and careful leader and yet it also created a deep feeling of self loathing in the mech, a not so secret shame that he struggled to keep hidden, no matter how much it pained him, not matter much he wanted to let himself give in. 

Sometimes Silverbolt finally reached that point, no longer able to fight the fear, the panic that seized his spark. He only allowed the terror to overtake him when he was alone, far, far from base, where only the empty desert could see him fall apart completely. This was one of those times.

 

 

Pedes scraped sluggishly through the dusty plains, a lone Aerialbot staring mournfully at his own frame, watching it move as if it was a foreign thing. Some mindless contraption moving of its own accord, slowly trudging onwards. He wondered why it even kept moving.

The pedes trudged on of their own accord even as the pain in the mech's spark grew, the tremors in his servos became more noticeable. Silverbolt held out for as long as he could before he felt his frame grow too exhausted to go on, struggling invents, rapidly pulsing spark and frantic meta all contributing to the final push that sent Silverbolt over the edge, beyond the fear he knew so well and into a state of terror so potent that his tank ached and his struts went numb, his helm swam and it was all he do not to purge. The weight of his responsibilities to his team, to Optimus became too heavy a burden to bear and he finally crumbled, pitiful and weak.

Silverbolt sank to the dusty ground, optics streaming coolant. His knees crashed solidly against the earth, dry and brittle dirt splintering and cracking under the mech's weight. The concorde wept, wrapping his arms around himself, shaking and venting in frenzied gasps. He felt his spark in his throat, pulsing with enough force to make him want to scream his pain yet found his vocaliser too choked to respond. The terror that constantly hounded him had won again and Silverbolt crumbled to the ground, a useless and worthless heap of metal. That's where Starscream found him.

“Get up.”

A gasp and a sudden scrabbling of pedes had the flyer frantically backpedalling, crawling away from the mech who had discovered him in such a shameful state. A sudden blast that only narrowly missed the larger mech's helm had him shouting in terror and hiding himself under his arms. Silverbolt couldn't fight, couldn't move. The panic had only just taken hold! He had to ride it out, had to vent his terror before he could function, before he could think, before he could do anything beyond soundlessly scream in primal fear and frustration. 

“Don't move, Autobot or I won't miss again.” 

Starscream really didn't need to give the command. Silverbolt was busy fighting a nameless terror in his own mind that threatened to consume him. He felt as if his processor was tearing itself apart, conflicting thoughts making his helm ache and his spark shudder. Run away! Move! No, turn and fight. Scream, cry, beg, intimidate him. No! It's all useless, anything you can do is worthless, why are you even here? Why were you even sparked? Look at the failure you are, sobbing and shaking in fear of the one thing that you should by all rights embrace. The sky. Worthless. Worthless. Weak. Broken. Failure. The Autobots won't take you back. No one will take you back. You don't deserve it.

The torrent of crippling fear and self doubt was suddenly broken through by the slam of a pede to broad back plating, Silverbolt yelping in pain as the seeker stamped his pede down. “Pathetic creature! Silence your sniveling.”

Miraculously enough, Silverbolt did just that. His gulping sobs quieted, wails died in his vocaliser and the transport vessel let his frame sink into the dirt, filthy, beaten. This is where he belonged anyway. Let him deactivate here, writhing in the dirt like the worthless piece of scrap he was. There was no going back now anyway. Starscream would tell every mech, Decepticon and Autobot alike how weak and pitiful a creature he was and Silverbolt would never be able to face the Autobots again.

Starscream blinked in shock, surprised to see that his threat had actually worked. Pleased, he ground his pede down a little harder, making Silverbolt gasp and cry out. “What a sad mech you are...” The seeker began to gloat, enjoying his power over the larger frame. “Bawling like a newspark, weeping and shaking. Pitiful...” The seeker sneered, grinding the heel of his pede in deeper and listening with a malicious glee to each pained cry it tore from the transport vessel. A particularly audial pleasing yelp filled the air when Starscream stomped down on the big mech's wings, Silverbolt whining pitifully and attempting to crawl away once more.

The seeker enjoyed his little game for a few moments more, lording over the weakling Autobot before curiosity finally got the better of him. “Tell me... why won't you fight back? Why didn't you try to stop me? I don't think you even had the sense to call your little Autobot pals did you?” A frown rose to the seeker's lips as Silverbolt remained silent. Starscream sneered and stomped the concorde's wings once more, cruel laughter emanating from between viciously curled lips at the broken sob it elicited. After a few more vicious attacks the mech finally spoke.

Voice shaking, Silverbolt all but mumbled into the dirt. “No...” 

“Oh..? And why not Autobot... scared they'll see your true self? This weak, worthless insect, too pathetic to even fight back.” 

Silverbolt said nothing, letting his silence speak for him. He sunk lower, wanting to simply disappear, wanting to seep into the earth and cease to exist, cease fighting this exhausting battle against himself. 

Starscream gleefully strutted around the larger mech, cackling madly. “Primus... that is it isn't it! I thought you'd at least be smart enough to call for backup but... Stupid stupid Autobot... Astrotrain is already on his way. Soon I'll take you before Megatron... turn you in and watch as Vortex tears you apart. He's very talented you know. When it comes to breaking a mech down into a babbling, weeping wealth of information, there is none quite so skilled. But really...” Starscream snickers as he nudges the big mech with his pede again. “You may have beaten him to it.” The seeker cackled aloud at that, grinning at the sight of the broken and pitiful Autobot before him. “What will happen to you when you run out of useful information to give I wonder..?”

Silverbolt felt sick. He needed to get out of this, needed to offer something to the seeker that would change Starscream's mind. Despite his own weakness, his wish to simply give in, he could not betray the Autobot's secrets to the Decepticons. That was be too great a shame to carry to the well. “Please... please don't tell them... don't turn me in... don't...” A terror more profound than any Silverbolt had known had run rampant through the large mech's processor at the thought of Starscream making him a laughing stock amongst the Autobots.

“What!” Starscream loosed a feverish laugh, almost giggling at the ridiculousness of the request. “Why in the pit wouldn't I? What could you possibly offer me that I would want!” 

Another kick and Silverbolt finally broke completely, too ragged and useless to fight, too weak and terror consumed to fly. Instead he begged, pleaded, offered the only thing he could. “Anything... anything you wish Starscream. Please!” Silverbolt gulped, hauling himself up, deactivating his weapons and throwing them away, putting himself at the seeker's nonexistant mercy. He couldn't bear to keep on functioning if others were to find out that this was what he disappeared from the base every few weeks for, to fall into a useless heap and sob his optics out over some ridiculous fear. He'd fought hard to protect his image, to make himself seem strong but at that moment it all felt like a lie. Silverbolt felt lower than the dirt beneath him.

Starscream spared a moment to let the offer truly sink in. Having an Autobot slave could be interesting... The seeker suddenly found the image of this pitiful creature tending to his every whim all too appealing. The truth was, he had yet to contact Astrotrain or any of the others, wanting to spend his time enjoying himself at the fallen Autobot's expense before handing him over to Megatron and the others. Starscream had the whole cycle to himself, the seeker pondering over just how much enjoyment he could extract from the miserable Autobot before the cycle was out. 

“Hm...” Starscream made a show of pondering the offer, tapping his chin thoughtfully and looking down at the broken Autobot that knelt below him. “Perhaps...” 

Silverbolt's optics lit up, the mech shaking with sparkfelt relief that he might yet keep his secret. “Please... please! Like I said, anything! Just don't say a word-I I beg you!” The larger mech fought to control himself, battling with blind terror, hoping against hope that Starscream would relent. 

“Oh... I don't know... perhaps a show of loyalty? Then I might decide to spare you the shame of telling all your little Autobot friends about how weak and pathetic you truly are.” The seeker made sure to drag out each belittling, insulting syllable as he watched Silverbolt's helm sink lower and lower. This truly was too easy. The mech was so eager to beg for silence that he would do whatever the flyer told him, a thought that made Starscream's spark skip in delight.

Much to the seeker's pleased surprise, Silverbolt nodded, his servos slipping forward, rising to touch Starscream's thighs before they were slapped away. Starscream sneered and scolded the confused mech. “Who said you had earned the privilege of laying a servo on my pristine frame? Use your glossa. Filthy Autobot.” The jet turned and walked away, seating himself on a conveniently placed rocky outcropping and crossing his legs expectantly, waggling a pede as he waited for the thickheaded Autobot to comply. “A wretch like you should beg for the privilege of licking my pedes clean. But... just this once I'll allow it.” Starscream cooed cruelly. “Do you appreciate my generosity, Autobot..?” A wicked grin followed, Starscream's spark whirling in pleasure as he waited for the sight of the Autobot flyer prostrating himself before him, licking his frame clean and begging for mercy. The thought of it had the self aggrandizing seeker's spike twitching in its housing, arousal beginning to lap at the base of Starscream's tank, lighting his spark in cruel desire. “Well?” The seeker snapped.

Silverbolt felt his spark sink lower than ever, his frame slumping in defeat, his optics staring mournfully at the ground. “I...” Silverbolt swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing out a tiny whisper. “yes.” 

“What was that? I didn't quite hear you Autobot.” Starscream wore a wicked smirk, lilting voice drenched in a deep pleasure at Silverbolt's humiliation.

“Y-yes.” The cargo plane spoke up louder this time, forcing his pedes forward, staggering towards the vindictive flyer before him. He should have fought or even turned and fled but the mech could only weakly obey, all determination, all self worth having disappeared the moment Starscream discovered him. Knees clattered to the ground and Silverbolt extended his glossa slowly, sinking down to the earth and shuttering his optics as his processor madly questioned what the pit was wrong with him. Why was he doing this? How low would he sink simply to keep his pitiful fears hidden from his team? Silverbolt let out a quiet and choked noise as he realised he would do anything to keep the silence. He couldn't stand the pity in their optics, the disgust if they found out how weak he truly was. This was the only way...

A long moment passed, Silverbolt dipping down lower and lower as he finally skirted closer to Starscream's pedes. Eventually the tip of his glossa caught the tang of dust, dirt and metal and Silverbolt heard Starscream's purr of approval above him. 

“Good... good Autobot. Get it nice and clean.” 

The cargo plane's wide, fat glossa took a long lap at filth encrusted plating, Silverbolt gagging as grime and earth liquidised on his dermas. He heard Starscream gasp at the undignified sound, felt a measure of heat growing from the flyer's frame. Was Starscream enjoying this? Silverbolt tried not to think about it, tried not to think about anything, instead simply doing as the jet ordered him. He had no choice in the matter after all, not if he wanted to keep his image intact. It wasn't a matter of mere pride... He simply couldn't face the others if they found out. Couldn’t bare the pity in their optics. Whimpering, the flyer bent lower and focused on his task, lapping dutifully at Starscream's pedes, trying to dismiss the tinge of arousal growing in his array all the while.

Silverbolt had dreamed of such an opportunity as this. Debasing himself... prostrating himself before a superior mech and truly, Starscream knew no better. The seeker was perfect, sleek, fast, powerful. The only mech who could possibly rival him was Megatron himself, the slagmaker. Silverbolt shivered at the thought, hunkering down further as countless memories of the silver tyrant filtered through his meta. Megatron tore mechs apart before him, wading through a morass of mech fluids and bringing death in his wake. Starscream always followed... the seeker like a herald to Megatron's wrath.

Silverbolt remembered every instance the flyer came rocketing into view, burned into his processor and impossible to forget. Starcream always made an entrance, always conducted himself with a class... a regality beyond anything Silverbolt knew. It made the poor Autobot cringe in self-loathing by comparison. He would never be so perfect... so graceful. Starscream was so out of reach that all the Aerialbot could do was watch him from afar, dreaming of an opportunity like this. 

A sudden kick had Silerbolt yelping in confusion, staring up at Starcream with wide optics. “Star-...” He mouthed a wordless plea, lips a-quiver and spark still pulsing erratically in its casing. 

Starscream narrowed his optics. “Autobot... you'd best have a good reason for that.” The seeker sneered, a single talon extending to point at the proud member jutting free from its confines. 

Silverbolt frantically moved to hide himself, squealing in terrified humiliation. “No! No-I... It's not...” The larger mech's cheeks burned almost painfully, heat seeming to radiate from the mech's core, so potent that it set his whole frame on fire. “I... well...” 

Another kick. “Spit it out Autobot!” Starscream's field bristled with irritation. 

“I... you...” Silverbolt gritted his dentals and dropped his helm, unable to form the words, unable to admit to his secret shame. A sudden touch had him wailing in an altogether different tone to the pained cries that had filled the air however. Starscream had nudged at his spike... that... that gorgeous... perfect pede had touched him! It... it had teased his spike's head and the sensation was even more powerful, even more spark-stallingly potent than he'd imagined. Silverbolt had fantasied about this very scenario before, stroking himself to completion while imagining the perfect seeker lording over his frame, claiming it, commanding it... The thought of such absolute surrender sent a thrill through Silverbolt's spark, the fantasy one he'd never dreamed of realising. 

Starscream seemed to radiate glee over his discovery, nudging at the pitiful Autobot's spike with his pede, dark chuckle leaving his lips at every stifled cry Silverbolt let slip. “Ah... I see now. Who would have thought such a proud-” The seeker's voice dripped in sarcasm and cruelty. “-fierce-” His pede ground down a little harder, causing Silverbolt to yelp at the pain as his spike was crushed. “-mech such as yourself... would get off on being degraded so.” 

A malicious grin lit Starscream's faceplates as he watched Silverbolt shrink, shoulders slumping, field diminishing to a weak and small pulse of self loathing and raw arousal. The seeker spread his wings wide, drinking in the sight and luxuriating in his superiority over this worthless creature. “Pitiful...” He heard the concorde's engine whine and shudder, Starscream suddenly lashing out, slamming a pede against the larger mech's chestplates and kicking him onto his back. 

Silverbolt cried out as a pede suddenly slammed down on his spike, hard enough to ache terribly. He cringed and sobbed, curled in on himself as his optics pooled. “Nhhh! Pl-ple-” Desperate stuttered cries were all the mech could force past his lips, pressed tightly together in a weak attempt to hold in the stream of whines and sobs that threatened to break free. It was pointless. All it took was a little more pressure and Silverbolt broke, lips parting as he howled in pain and confusion, staring up at the seeker tormenting him in helpless bewilderment.

Starscream only laughed all the more, tormenting the poor mech's spike. “Such a pathetic Autobot... I wonder... will you overload? Do you so desire to be humiliated... used... look how hard your filthy little spike is...” Starscream couldn't hold back the gleeful, mocking laughter, thrilled at having discovered the proud Autobot's weakness, the depths of his depravity. “You're no warrior... you're nothing but a needy little slut aren't you!” The seeker teased at his own panels, staring down at the writhing panting mess below him as a heeled pede continued to abuse the mech's chord. This was far more rewarding than the jet imagined, the power, the thrill of dominating this pitiful Autobot all too satisfying. 

Silverbolt for his part could only gasp and wonder when the pain had turned to something he craved rather than endured. Every degrading insult, every cruel word set his spark to whirling, hot and excited. He felt his valve clench and his spike twitch, grinding against the pede half tormenting, half pleasuring him now. Silverbolt stared blindly up, drinking in Starscream's prideful, fierce field and willingly surrendering before it. He felt his boundaries crumble, his willpower slip away and all reservations evaporate, soon bucking against Starscream's pede, gasping and whining in need. The tension in the base of his tank coiled and built, soon growing to an almighty charge that had Silverbolt grinding helplessly against his tormentor's pede. 

“Filthy...”

Silverbolt shivered. 

“Vile...” 

The Autobot let out a garbled cry, hitching invents suddenly stopping short, stifled as the pressure in his spike, in his valve grew, hot and maddening. He felt his mind drifting away, forgotten, his anxieties along with it.

“Depraved slut...” 

At a sudden pressure, brilliant blue pede tip grinding down against his spike's head, sending a jolt of pleasure-pain through his systems, Silverbolt felt overload tear through him, spike erupting in a tide of hot, sticky release and spattering over brilliant blue plating as Silverbolt gasped and writhed, distantly admonishing himself even as he thrilled in the moment of raw pleasure and relief. “Ahnn! Ah.. Sta- Stahhhhmm ahn...” He tried to mouth the seeker's designation, cries of pleasure soon turning the worshipful gasps to garbled gibberish. 

 

 

 

When he came back to himself Silverbolt felt something rubbing against his face, warm, taccy fluids clinging to his lips. “Wha...?” Dull, distant optics blinked, a stern order all it took to have the Autobot meekly obeying.

“Lick.”

Silverbolt tasted his own release, mixed with dust and aged metal, a part of him revolted with how little persuasion he needed to lick the seeker's pede clean. Fat glossa swiped over the seeker's pede, cleaning up every last drop of release, Silverbolt's spark strangely serene in that moment. Then another order came. 

“Kneel Autobot.” Starscream smirked as the larger mech obediently scrabbled to his knees, staring down at the dirt until his optics caught on the jet's proud, erect spike. “You've done so well... I've decided to reward you...” Starscream purred as he grasped Silverbolt's helm, cobalt fingers pressing against the larger mech's lips and nudging them apart. 

Silverbolt shivered and held himself still, remaining where Starscream had placed him, kneeling, lips parted and intake wide as he was forced to watch the seeker stroke himself to completion, Starscream moaning and gasping, the sight breathtakingly beautiful. It only took a few moments for the jet to overload, transfluids erupting, sticky streams of release spurting form the seeker's chord. Silverbolt gasped and shuttered his optics, warm fluids spattering over him. It felt obscenely good, shameful and perfect at the same time. Silverbolt let himself be guided forward when Starscream wrapped a servo around the back of his helm, rubbing the last few drips of cum over the Autobot's face, nudging against his lips and humming in approval. 

“Ahn... Good Autobot... You did well...” 

Silverbolt felt a warmth lap at his spark, tension bleeding from his frame at those words. He had no right to feel this way, no right to enjoy what he'd just submitted to and yet... he found it impossible to deny the relief and pleasure that settled in his spark. The anxiety plaguing Silverbolt was gone, the fear, the ever present tension that bordered on paranoia. Silverbolt was grateful for the moment of relief. Grateful for... for being used? It didn't make any sense... He stared dully up at Starscream, wondering what would happen now, if Starscream would let him walk away. If the seeker would spare his pride and at least keep what he'd seen to himself before sending Silverbolt to his death at the hands of either Megatron or the Decepticon interrogator, Vortex. 

Surprisingly enough, Starscream simply walked away, taking a few paces from the crouching, filthy Autobot form and dusting off his frame, scowling at a patch of dirt that clung to his paint and finally speaking to Silverbolt. 

“Not a word of this... I'll keep your little secret but I expect payment in return Autobot.” 

Silverbolt quickly nodded, stunned by the revelation that he'd been spared. “Yes! Yes of course!” He felt his spark skip a beat when the seeker sent him a knowing smirk, heat flaring in his frame from a simple look. Those optics held a glint of amusement, of satisfaction that made Silverbolt's spark beat a little faster. 

Without another word the jet was gone, rocketing from view, tearing through the skies with a beauty and grace that drew a gasp from the filthy mech below. Silerbolt looked down at his frame, brows knitting and faceplates wrinkling. He'd better get himself cleaned up before heading back to base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sticky sticky sticky. and angst. and stuff. unedited and not proofread. prepare for errors and things.

Silverbolt had been in a confused daze since his last interaction with Starscream, stunned and disbelieving of what had happened. He'd kept to his quarters more, replaying the events in his processor, guilt gnawing at his spark as an inferno of heat built in his array each time he shuttered his optics and relived the memory. He was treacherous, perverse, shameful for allowing the enemy to do that to him and yet the cargo shuttle had found a thrilling pleasure in every moment of his submission, wracking his meta over why he'd allowed it, why he'd enjoyed it over and over again. Every time his thoughts drifted back to that day, that encounter the mingled guilt and excitement in his tank fuelled a fire in his array that steadily built until he was forced to find a quiet corner of the washracks and frantically self service.

He imagined Starscream standing over him, Silverbolt crouching down on his knees in the washracks to allow the phantom seeker his processor conjured up all the more power over him. Starscream would circle around him, urging him on, calling him all manner of filthy names. Silverbolt could almost hear the jet's raspy tone as he frantically pumped his spike, whispering obscenities into the flyer's audial. 'Filthy Autobot slut... you liked it didn't you...? Liked having your naughty little spike abused... tell me how much you liked it...” 

Silverbolt whimpered quietly, a part of his meta still wondering what the frag was wrong with him, why he was doing this. Those thoughts soon disappeared however, washed away by a powerful wave of arousal that took and and all doubts with it and carried Silverbolt to a maddening crescendo, the flyer's arousal peaking as he kept himself there, teetering on the brink, waiting for something. Would Starscream order him to overload? The thought was enough to force Silverbolt's servo down firmly, pumping frantically at his spike and he imagined just that. 

'Overload for me whore...' Silverbolt let out a choked sob and bucked into his own servo, frame shuddering as sticky release spattered his plating. He heaved massive, gulping invents, trying frantically to cool his frame as soon as the charge was out of his systems. 

When it was over Silverbolt collapsed to the ground, the guilt that had before gnawed at his spark now threatening to consume him. It was wrong, it was filthy! What would the others say if they not only knew how weak, how pathetic Silverbolt was but that he got off on having that fact ground into his face as well! It was maddening and confusing and Silverbolt had no one to turn to, no one to trust with these conflicting thoughts. Primus he was tired, tired of the battle in his own meta, the conflict that waged in his cortex each and every cycle. 

The Autobot sullenly cleaned himself off, feeling worse than before he'd entered the washracks, confused and sullied, weak and broken. 

 

 

 

It came as a blessing and a curse when Starscream finally contacted him again, the seeker sending him co-ordinates and a time. Nothing else. Silverbolt felt his servos shake slighty and his fuel pump lurch in giddy anticipation when he receiving the ping, guilt of course nipping at the heels of his excitement. He wasn't meant to enjoy this. This was a punishment. This was blackmail. This was payback for failing to perform his duty. Even still, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself of these facts, Silverbolt felt a thrill run through his spark when he finally stole his way out of the Autobot base, disappearing from sight and deactivating his locator beacon.

 

 

 

 

Silverbolt flew close to the ground, slowly and steadily, focusing on keeping his invents steady and his field calm as he approached Starscream's co-ordinates. The raw anticipation and sick guilt in his spark made his tank churn unpleasantly, the effect compounded all the more each time Silverbolt was forced to look down, scanning his surroundings for any sign of the seeker or their meeting place. It was a relief when the former cargo vessel could finally land, transforming and crashing to the ground in an ungainly heap, gulping down cooling air and shuttering his optics, waiting for his tank to settle. 

When the flyer felt he could stand, he dragged himself up, taking in his surroundings. There was nothing notable about this place at all. It was merely another quadrant of the rocky, dusty wasteland that was so common here. A few larger outcroppings, small hills nearby drew Silverbolt's attention and the mech went to investigate. 

Silverbolt skirted around each and every mound of earth, looking for something, anything that might hide a door, a lever. He found nothing, eventually returning to where he had landed, wondering if it had simply been a trick. Did Starscream intend to come or was this just a joke at the Autobot's expense. Ha ha look at the stupid Autobot, all excited to come running to a Decepticon in the hopes of what? Some cheap overload? Having his ego thrust into the dirt once more? Silverbolt couldn't explain it but his spark grew heavier with each passing moment. Maybe it was a trap and he would be shot down where he stood, carried off to face Megatron and decomissioned while the seeker laughed at Silverbolt's foolishness. Maybe. 

His processor told him to leave but something kept Silverbolt there, waiting, hoping whilst dreading the jet's arrival at the same time. 

 

 

A distant sound of engines whining drew Silverbolt's attention, the Aerialbot looking up to see a distinctive shape in the sky, distant yet growing closer with an alarming speed. Silverbolt gaped, stunned to stillness as he watched the shape grow until he could see the breathtaking form of the Decepticon's second in command racing through the sky. With no need to defend himself, no need to shout orders or worry for his comrades, Silverbolt could drink in the sight of the gorgeous seeker in flight, quietly gasping at the raw power, the speed and sleek lines that made Starscream what he was. Perfection.

The high pitched whine of turbines gradually quieted, Starscream shifting to root mode in mid air and slowly descending to the ground, snide smile gracing his faceplates at the sight of the lowly Autobot beneath him.

“You're here. Good. It was wise not to make me wait.” 

Silverbolt could only stare dumbly, optics transfixed on the gorgeous seeker. He nodded mutely. 

Starscream touched down and with a wave of his servo led Silverbolt to one of the nearby outcroppings, palming the dusty hillside until he found a control mechanism. A crack appeared in the hillside, once smooth rock now opening wide and creating a path into the dark earth. The jet waited, tapping his pede impatiently before Silverbolt finally snapped to attention and scurried inside, stooping in order to pass through the small, rather inconspicuous door.

Once inside, the lights were activated, Silverbolt looking around himself and blinking in surprise. There was a fully stocked laboratory along with several... strange looking devices. There was also a space for lounging, a sofa and a small cabinet filled with energon nearest to the pair. 

“What...” Silverbolt could only gape, catching sight of Starscream's smug grin as the seeker secured the small base's entry hatch, shutting out all outside light and sealing the two mechs in. The concord jumped at the final smal that indicated he was now shut in here, alone with the jet. Silverbolt's spark surged and his mouth felt dry, the flyer fidgeting in place as he wondered what had posessed Starscream to bring him to what was obviously a private base or retreat of sorts.

“Impressive isn't it?” Starscream grinned, dentals flashing and optics glinting as Silverbolt merely nodded in response. “Now...” The jet nonchalantly padded towards his store of energon, drawing himself a cube and dropping down to the comfortable couch, swinging one leg over the other and relaxing into the padded seat. “I believe you have some information for me...?” The jet cooed as he sipped at his energon, smiling up at his guest with a false benignity.

Silverbolt shifted nervously, not sure what to do, what to say. Primus, what was happening? Was he really going to reveal Autobot secrets just to avoid being found out? “Uh... what... what do you want to know?” 

Starscream hummed theatrically. “Hm.... I don't know... the Autobot entry codes? It would be so much simpler to storm the base if it weren't for those pesky things.”

Silverbolt choked on an intake, sputtering and staring at Starscream, utterly aghast. “Wh-no! You can't-”

A cackle of laughter erupted from the seeker as Starscream grinned at the stunned Autobot before him. “Oh come now... what did you expect? I told you I wanted information, Autobot.” A frown marred the jet's beautiful features. “On your knees!” 

Silverbolt felt his struts wobble and collapse from under him at the order, obeying without a second thought. 

“Oh... very good Autobot. Well... perhaps the codes are too much to ask for... hm... let's see... Perhaps something easy to begin with.” The seeker took a long draw from his cube, drinking down the rich life giving fuel and humming in pleasure at the sweet taste. “I want to know all about your little Autobot pals to start with. Do they even interface or does the Autobot code decry that simple pleasure as well.” The seeker scowled, swirling the energon left in the bottom of his cube and sipping at it leisurely.

“Out with it!” The jet snapped when no answer was forthcoming. “Or shall I send a nice compilation of your pathetic behavious to your Prime?” As he spoke, Starscream activated a small projector, a holovid popping up that was obviously a feed from Starscream's optics. The jet's voice gleefully cackled in the background, Starscream circling Silverbolt, stepping on his wings, his spike, making the concord moan with each shameful insult and depraved touch.

“No!”

Starscream glared in response, ready to tell the disrespectful Autobot off when Silverbolt continued.

“I-please... turn it off.” The flyer's helm sunk low, Silverbolt staring at the ground pitifully. “We-they... they do. Frag that is.” The flyer made a choked noise, not sure what he was expected to say.

“Go on...” Starscream's coaxing purr set the concord to shivering, almost as if those words were caressing his spark, tempting him to continue.

“Uh...well... Prowl and Jazz are an item. Prowl tries to keep quiet but you can hear Jazz through the wall! And the twins... Pit... they're always up for a frag, whether it's between themselves or anyone else who's interested.” Silverbolt blushed at the admissions. This was the sort of private information he was never supposed to share, never should have revealed but what choice did he have? It wasn't hurting anyone, not really. The Decepticons might try to make fun of them but the others could handle themselves.

Starscream hummed in acknowledgment, not too interested seemingly until his wings perked up and a question rolled off his glossa. “What about the Prime?” 

Silverbolt looked away, faceplates scrunching, shoulders drawing in closer in a defensive reflex. 

“Oh come now... it's only interface. What harm can it do to tell me, hm?” The jet purred in saccharine sweet tones.

“Well...” Silverbolt saw Starcream's optics light up, his own spark sinking as he gnawed on his lip. “I don't think... I mean I don't know... I think maybe it's Bumblebee.” 

Starscream balked, hysterical laughter spilling forth at the admission. “What! He must have a miniscule spike if he can manage to frag that little yellow bot! Oh this is just precious!” Another spate of laughter followed, Silverbolt gradually sinking lower to the floor. He felt like slag, betraying his comrade's privacy like this. When Starscream's laughter had died down, the Aerialbot spoke in a soft murmur. “Can I go now?” Whatever notions of excitement and pleasure he was entertaining had been dispelled when he was forced to betray his Autobots. Silverbolt just wanted to retreat to his own berth and stew in self loathing.

“Oh no. No not at all! I need more detail! You must have caught some of them in the act! Who does the spiking! Who's takes it like a little Autobot slut!” Starscream's grin was almost wide enough to split his helm, the jet drawing himself up, moving to stand over Silverbolt and resting a servo on the mech's helm. “Do tell... or need I remind you of your current predicament?”

Silverbolt slumped, questioning why the seeker had touched him, the warmth pleasant on his plating but his tank still churning in distaste as he kept quiet. He didn't know what else to say, didn't want to say anything more. He'd already said too much. 

Starscream's good humour died in an instant, the jet frowning when he saw Silverbolt held no intention of speaking. “Very well then...” A sudden blast from the seeker's null rays left Silverbolt frozen in place before the concord could even react, nothing but choked whines leaving the Aerialbot as he toppled over, no longer able to support himself and crashing to the ground with a resounding thud.

“If you won't tell me by choice... I'll have to convince you another way.” A smirk lit vicious faceplates, Starscream attaching some heavy duty stasis cuffs to his captive. Once the null rays wore off Silverbolt would scarcely be able to move, let alone defend himself. 

“Now... I might just have another drink while you think your options over Autobot.” The jet did just that, returning to his seat, smirking at the bent and captive Autobot before him. He extended his legs, resting heeled pedes atop the Aerialbot with a toothy grin. “You make a much better footstool than an Autobot Silverbolt.” The jet took his time, draining another cube in a slow, sedate manner, enjoying himself immensely while he mused over these new revelations. “So the Prime has a tiny spike... how amusing.”

Beneath him, Silverbolt burned. He was angry, confused, flustered and most importantly, painfully aroused. There was something so very rewarding, so freeing about being used like this. He wished he could look up to Starscream, could see what face the seeker wore but could scarcely twiddle a thumb with the jet's null rays still affecting him. 

Silverbolt's vents whined, his intakes becoming a little shorter, a little warmer. Above, Starscream paid close attention.

“My my... your depravity knows no bounds does it? Enjoying ourselves are we?” The jet smirked, shifting a pede to the ground and running the tip over Silverbolt's thigh, cooing appreciatively as he noted the heat in Silverbolt's frame. “Such a dirty thing...” The jet's pede slammed down between Silverbolt's thighs, crushing the poor mech's panel in a painful press.

Silverbolt's intakes hitched and a whine escaped through clenched dentae. A slight wriggle betrayed his own arousal and the waning of Starscream's null ray's effects. The Aerialbot felt his world explode in pleasure and relief when Starscream nudged his panel again, more gently this time, merely teasing at the thin covering, filling Silverbolt's meta with desires he'd thought never to share with another mech.

“Filthy...” Starscream kept up the attentions, smirk rising to his faceplates at the increasing noise coming from his plaything. Silverbolt must not have been able to draw back his panels either, the null ray's disabling his ability to perform even that simple action. 

Silverbolt endured the torment, unsure whether he wish it to stop or never cease, the sensations maddening, the humiliation, the degradation, it sent his spark plumetting to the base of his fuel tank, sinking low into the churning pit of self loathing and conflict that made up Silverbolt's existance right now. He didn't know why he was subjecting himself to this, why his frame was responding. He felt his spike pressing desperately against his panel, relief sorely needed, charge building higher and higher and his frame heating all the more. 

The concord was shocked to hear a tiny whine when Starscream pulled away, returning his pedes to their former place atop the Aerialbot's back. That noise... he had made it. That pitiful, needy sound was him and Silverbolt slumped at the realisation, hips twitching ever so slightly at the loss of tactile feedback, the flyer shivering lightly and wondering just what he was supposed to do.

He stayed that way until the charge wore off, limbs finally feeling lighter, still weighed down by the stasis cuffs but able to be moved if he set his mind to it. It was difficult but Silverbolt managed to shift from his former position, trying to kneel and stand but instead only toppling sideways, panel sliding back with a sudden 'click' and spike springing forth as the Aerialbot lay on his back, wrists bound behind up, looking up into the predatory optics of the Decepticon's second deadliest warrior. Silverbolt gulped, wishing he'd just stayed still.

“Oh...? Look at that... you can move again. Albeit not very well.” Starscream frowned in mock disapproval, nudging the fallen Autobot's helm with his pede. “Well I suppose that means you can talk again, can't you?” A wicked grin formed, Silverbolt wriggling slightly in place, optics wide and fearful. He didn't want to betray his comrades.

“Now why don't you tell me... something.... something a bit more juicy. Where are the Autobot's preliminary bases?”

Silverbolt shook his helm back and forth lightly, tightening his lips, refusing to speak. 

“Uh uh... you promised... or shall I send a nice vid file to your Prime?” 

The concord's optics widened in horror. He'd lost. He was better off giving in. It was wrong but... they could always rebuild, maybe even change the codes once Silverbolt let them know there was a threat! It wouldn't be too bad... The Aerialbot might have been lying to himself, might have known it but he felt he had no choice, desperate to avoid being found out.

A stream of co-ordinates followed by several numerical codes fell from the beaten Autobot's lips, Starscream recording each and every number with due diligence then shifting from the couch, bending down to praise his captive. “See? Not so hard was it? It's so much simpler when you obey your betters, Silverbolt. Don't you agree?” The seeker's servo snaked down to grasp his captive's spike as he spoke, tugging the stiff length firmly and making Silverbolt shudder in delight.

“Uh! Y-yes! Yes!” A swift slap had the Autobot whimpering in confusion.

“Yes sir! Insolent wretch...”

Silverbolt felt his spark flutter, shame slipping aside as potent arousal and need stampeded over it. “Yes sir! Yes!” He still hated himself, still felt like slag for giving up Autobot secrets but it was hard to think past Starscream touching his frame, gripping his spike and tearing pleasure from him. It was all too overwhelming. The concord wriggled in his bonds, wanting to return Starscream's attentions, wanting to touch, to pleasure as Starscream pleasured him but he was helpless to move. 

A lurching sob left the Aerialbot's vocaliser when Starscream abruptly dipped a finger into his sopping wet valve, shock and rampant desire spurring Silverbolt to writhe and arch in desperation. He looked down at the Decepticon, adoration in his optics confusion overwhelmed by potent lust and gratitude to the seeker for making him feel so good. No one wanted to interface with him, no one laid a servo on him. All they ever did was mock him, make him feel weak, pathetic, like he had to fight every instant, every moment to be taken seriously. Now, here, he didn't have to care. Starscream was simply taking what he wanted and slag it felt good!

“Uhhnn! Fffrag...” 

“Mh... like that don't you... filthy Autobot slut!” The seeker forced another finger into the surprisingly tight valve in front of him, giving the concord's spike a firm tug and delving deep into the Autobot's heated slit. “Look how wet you are for me... filthy... depraved... you should thank me for bothering with your worthless spark!” The jet growled, dominant urges driving him on, Starscream starting to vent a little more heavily, to grind against the splayed and dripping Autobot. “Scum.”

Silverbolt heaved a heavy moan, turned on to the point where he felt his fuel lines would burst and his spark would burn out. It felt so good to give in, to let all those words wash over him. Every filthy word made his moans heavier and every thrust of the seeker's fingers into his eager valve made his cooling fans whirr faster. It was bliss.

Starscream growled as he forced another finger into the Autobot's valve, fucking him hard and fast and gripping the mech's spike with a grasp so tight it was painful. Silverbolt whimpered in response and the seeker all but purred, enjoying every moment of dominating the pitiful excuse for a flyer. “Such a good little whore for me! Mmm... maybe I should keep you. Put a nice collar on you so that everyone knows who you belong to!” The seeker growled as he gave Silverbolt's spike a rough slap, engine humming approval at the Autobot's whine of pain. 

“Mm... such lovely noises you make.” Starscream noticed a shiver at those words, abandoning Silverbolt's spike in order to take up his own lining himself up and driving in to the bound and helpless Autobot. 

Silverbolt wailed, not sure whether to beg for more or beg Starscream to stop. It was too much, too much and too fast. He felt his helm spin and his spark whirl in mingled fear and delight. His frame bled excess charge, so hot that his HUD was flashing numerous overheating warnings, all dismissed so the concord could look up to the beautiful seeker stuffing his valve full. “Uhn....ahhhh... tight...mff..” The Aerialbot made a few distressed noises, worried that Starscream would tear him but the jet seemed to know what he was doing.

“Silence or I'll have to gag that mouth of yours!” Starscream spat out, rolling his hips and grinding into the delectable heat between Silverbolt's thighs. “Ahnn.... that's better... such a good mech.”

The praise caressed Silverbolt's spark in a manner he'd never expected. He felt safe, valued, precious. All he could think of was pleasing this beautiful mech who'd deigned to descend from the heavens themselves to torment him with both pleasure and pain. “Uhn... s-sir...” Silverbolt started to force his hips back, meeting Starscream's thrust with an eager arousal that was almost maddening. He needed to overload, wanted to feel Starscream's release inside of him, wanted more of those filthy words, more of the debasement, the humiliation. More! It made him feel so pit damned alive! 

“please...” The word came out small, meek like Silverbolt felt. He was thrilled to let Starscream do as he please, take what he wish but still, he craved more. That delectable mix of pain pleasure that sent him over the edge last time they met. He wanted that. “please sir... I...”

Starscream rolled his hips forward forcefully, slamming into the wailing Autobot below and groaning in arousal. He finally regarded the warbling, distraught thing. “What. Say it! Spit it out slut!”

“Ohhh!” The concord huffed a heavy vent, feeling his valve tighten around Starscream's spike at the words, feeling his helm spin and his spark sing. “More! Please! More!” The Aerialbot could hardly think, let alone tell Starscream what he wanted, pawing at the seeker's servos instead, running his fingers over Starscream's frame in firm, grating scratches, imitating what he wanted. Pain. “Please...”

Starscream laughed down at the foolish Autobot, slamming his hips home time and again, making Silverbolt squeal in mingled dlight and frustration before finally looming over the mech, burying his spike as both servos wrapped around the concord's neck, squeezing tightly. It was a show of dominance, no real threat with Silverbolt's secondary vents in working order but it made the Aerialbot's spark skip in delight.

Silverbolt arched and presses his hips forward, desperate to feel that spike slamming into him, filling him up. He felt the pressure around his neck strengthen, Starscream whispering sweet obscenities in his audial, promising all manner of pleasures and torments and before he knew it Silverbolt screamed his release. His valve cycled down with enormous pressure, squeezing Starscream tight and milking the jet's chord for every drop of transfluid within.

Starscream joined his captive's screams, rutting feverishly into the spread Autobot and howling in bliss as the Aerialbot's valve quivered and rippled around him. “Fraaag.. .uhhhn... goood...mm.. good little slut! Uhnn.... so good.” Starscream rode out the overload, peering down at the gasping, panting mess below and slamming his spike home one last time at the sight. He groaned and threw back his helm, transfluids filling up the warm, accepting crevasse between the Autobot's legs.

“Ahhn...” The jet collapsed atop his captive, panting hard, liungering in post overload bliss.

Silverbolt panted and gasped, optics half shuttered, valve still rippling and clutching, clamping down hard as the Aerialbot felt every platlet of Starscream's spike press against supple mech walls. “Uhhh... ohhh...” He could only moan and writhe, words beyond the Autobot now.

 

 

After a time Starscream finally pulled out, drawing a tiny moan from the bot beneath and seating himself on the couch nearby. The jet sought out his energon, taking a long draft when he grasped a cube and sighing in satiation. “Mhh... that was quite pleasing.”

Silverbolt laid were he was left, unable to move, unable to do anything. He clutched at the last fleeting tendrils of pleasure until his frame began to cool, realisation settling in only then. He'd just... they'd just...?

“Pet. Mmmh. I like that... Come, pet.” Starscream laid back on the couch, striking an imperious pose as he waited for his plaything to move. 

Silverbolt wondered what he was supposed to do, barely able to move. He wriggled desperately, trying to at least turn over. Eventually the Autobot managed the feat, wriggling towards the nearby seeker, resting his helm against the jet's pede as he gasped for cooling intakes. The stasis cuffs made most movement impossible. Silverbolt wasn't sure how he'd managed to make it this far. 

Starscream cooed appreciatively. “Oh such a well behaved Autobot. Are you thirsty?” At a hasty node a wide optic'd stare, the seeker let the rest of his cube trickle down his plating, tipping the cube onto his knee and letting it run down his leg strut, grinning maliciously and waiting for his plaything to comply. “Drink then. Go on...” Starscream was sure to record the sight when Silverbolt shuffled forward and dutifully lapped at his pede, licking up every drop of energon he could get like a starved mech.

The seeker grinned. Having an Autobot slave was turning out to be rather rewarding indeed.


End file.
